Bullies In School
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Each flock member encounter bullies or tormentors in school. Learn how they cope! Stupid summary, yeah I know. Set in "School's Out-Forever". Rated for fighting.
1. Max

**Another story written in middle school. Since it was so long ago and my writing was somewhat weakish, I matured it up a bit. I also made it less stupid.**

**In almost every show, book, or movie that I watched or read, there were bullies in school. Here are my versions of the flock's encounters with bullies when they were at school in "School's Out- Forever".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max

"What?" Max snapped. It was lunchtime and the moment she went over to an empty table to sit down, people started to whisper behind their hands and point at her. This became really annoying so she started to growl at people who passed by. She didn't get why no one was sitting at this table even though it was empty. _Oh well,_ she thought, _Not my problem._ She sat down and started to eat, waiting for J.J. to come sit with her.

A while later, she saw J.J. coming towards her so she waved her hand to catch her attention. J.J.'s eyes widened and she frantically motioned Max to sit somewhere else. Max didn't understand what J.J. was trying to do so she shot her a questioning look and continued eating. While she was eating, she sensed that someone was behind her. Maybe because a huge shadow was looming over her.

"What are you doing in my seat?" a voice oozing with false sweetness came from behind. Max turned around and found herself face-to-face with Chari. She then remembered that this was Chari and her gang's 'table'. Well not really their table, but they ate there and beat up anyone else who goes to the table. It didn't matter to Max though. No one was sitting here when she arrived.

"Why I'm eating of course." Max replied with the same false sweetness that Chari used. Her voice immediately changed to a snarl. "What's it to you?"

Max's lack of fear didn't make Chari too happy.

"Think you're funny, blondie?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not blonde, _smart one_!" Max motioned to her brown with blonde streaked hair. People crowded over to see what the commotion was all about. Soon, the crowd was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Chari was steeling herself up, shaking her buff arms and cracking her knuckles like those loser bullies you see in TV shows.

"I ain't got no time." Max quoted from Mulan (1), mostly to herself. _Jeezums, all this for a table!_ Max personally thought there was something wrong with this girl.

"What, you're not gonna do anything? Oooh! I smell _chicken_!"

_Pretty close, I'll give you that._ Max thought to herself. _Get it? 'Cause she said 'chicken' and I'm part bird, and- sigh great. First sign of madness, talking to yourself._

Max started to walk away from the table, taking her food with her, but Chari wasn't done with her yet. She grabbed Max on the shoulder a little to harshly for Max's liking, and twisted her around to face her.

Max sighed irritatingly, knowing she'll have to beat Chari up sooner or later.

Chari drew back her enormous fist and smashed- or at least tried to- Max in the face. It didn't hurt, but Max sure was boiling mad! A regular human trying to hurt _her_? _HER?_ This was going to be a lot of fun.

She leaped out of Chari's grip, stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth, and punched her in the stomach. Chari made choking noises and tried to suck in her pathetic breath as Max pushed her down to the ground. She towered over her victim.

"Don' mesh wi' meh" She grinned evilly a the surprised Chari, but the look was kind of ruined since her mouth was still full. She wiped her hands in a victorious manner and swaggered away swallowing her food.

Max pushed her way through the wall of students, who were all silent and parted for her when they realized she was walking away. Then someone sniggered.

"Chari got beat up by a new kid!" several students whispered while Chari glared at them all, still on the floor.

When Max finally got through the crowd, she was again unexpectedly face-to-face with someone. That someone was a teacher this time, and she had a dissapointed frown on her face.

"Max, come with me." She said calmly as Max stuck her toungue at Chari.

"Nyah nyah!"

"_Now."_

Chari finally got up to her feet when Max disappeared from view. The crowd was still gaping at her.

"_**BACK OFF!**_"

The crowd scattered as she panted like an angry rhinocerous.

"Guys," she addressed her cronies. "Track down this girl's siblings. If I can't hurt her from the outside, I can do it in the inside." The cronies split, looking for their new victims.

**(1) Quote from Mulan. Yao: "I ain't got no time, chicken boy." Mushu: "Chicken boy? Say that to my face, you lip-noodle!" Or something like that. Apologies if I got it wrong.**

**A/N: I need help on bully quotes! You know, things bullies say to taunt their victims. If I don't get any help, I'll have to lower down to cheesiness. I plan to use one chapter for each member of the flock. I have the WHOLE story written down, complete with chapters, but I have to find some time to actually type it down and check it for cheesiness or mistakes.**

**Now onto FAAAANNNNGGGG!**


	2. Fang

**IN THE NAME OF MERLIN 6 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY? Wow! I was doing one of those silent squeals and jumping in my seat! Thanks to all of you! YUUUIIII! (Sorry, I get hyper when I get reviews.) XD**

**Fang's turn now! I'm trying to do the best I can do! Sorry I don't curse, so I'll just put substitutes. Tee hee!**

Fang

Fang was enjoying a well written fiction book called **(1)** "Parry Hotter and the Magician's Rock" in the school library. Sitting silently at an empty table, he calmly flipped a page and paid no attention to the group of teen boys near him.

"Hey look, it's the emo kid." That got Fang's attention because he was pretty sure they were talking about him. He looked up and sure enough, the group of boys were watching him. He wondered how many times he would have to tell people he's not emo. He just likes the color black and doesn't show his emotions most of the time.

Raising an eyebrow, he closed his book and exited the library.

As he exited the door, he noticed that the punks were following him. _Are these guys asking for their butts to be kicked?_ Fang asked himself in his head.

Just in case they want a fight, it's best not to do it in bright light- in case teachers came by. He headed for a darkish hallway and finally stopped when he was half invisible in the shadows.

He turned around giving them a look that said _Stop following me or I'll squash you like pudding!._

The boys snickered at his expression, clearly thinking that a skinny runt like him won't hurt big buff boys like them.

"Surround him, guys." The biggest one said. **(2)** He was obviously the leader since he was the biggest and ugliest of the group. The group formed a small circle around Fang, blocking any way out.

Fang looked around -_trapped_ - and sighed inwardly.

"What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Chari's orders. She told us to mess up your face." The leader said. He outweighed Fang by about a hundred pounds. The circle closed and some of the dudes grabbed onto Fang as the leader moved in for the attack.

Fang decided to name him Pudding.

So Pudding quickly put his arm around Fang's neck and brought him down to his knees, squeezing with the muscles in his arms.

Fang wasn't pleased.

So he flipped Pudding over his shoulder and smashed him to the ground. _Dang, he was hea-vyyy!_

As Pudding picked himself up from the ground, the other cronies surrounded him. Fang kneed one of them somewhere, causing the swearing victim to double up in pain, and grabbed another dude's arm. He lifted the guy off his feet and swung him in a circle, smashing the other guys with him and pushing them to the ground. He ended the swing by letting go, causing the dude to curse as he crashed into several filled trash cans.

Pudding was running at Fang again.

"You gonna pay for that, **(3)** %$#!"

He swung his fist when he got close enough to Fang, but Fang was too quick for him. The bird-kid grabbed Pudding's fist at the last second before it collided with his face and twisted it downwards so that now, Pudding was on his knees. As Pudding yelled in pain, Fang smacked him upside the head.

"Sucks for you."

The bullies were defeated, and Fang didn't even break a sweat. So, opening the book that he still had in his hand, he continued to read as he walked down the hallway.

"Nick!" A teacher thundered behind him. "What just happened here?" He shot a questioning look toward the bullies. The bullies put on their best lying faces.

"He just attacked us for no reason!" Pudding whined rubbing his head where Fang hit him.

"Yeah, man. Uncool!"

"I'm in paaaiinn!"

The teacher turned to Fang. "Is this true?"

"No."

The teacher calculated the odds. One person claimed he didn't attack them first, yet multiple boys, who were lying on the ground as if beaten, claimed Nick attacked _them_ first. It seemed unlikely that one skinny teen could beat up more than one people who were bigger than him, but he just saw Nick twist the kid's arm and smack him. Just to be sure...

"Come with me Nick."

Chari's cronies smirked as they watched Fang walk with the teacher to the principal's office.

**(1): Obviously "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"**

**(2): Description of Dudley with his gang in the Harry Potter books.**

**(3): "%$#" is the substitute for cursing.**

**A/N: Sorry if Fang seems off character. I dunno how to write things from his point of view.**

**If you think the bullies are lame, apologies to everyone! I've never seen anyone get bullied in my life- or maybe I did. If I did, I probably forgot. Soo, I get bully actions from TV shows, books, or movies and try to make them better.**

**Wow, I apologize a lot.**

**IGGY'S TURN!**


	3. Iggy

**To tell you the truth, I didn't really like how I did Fang's chapter. Maybe that's my low self-esteem talking. Meh. ANYWAYS, Iggy's up! Well, of course you knew that otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right now. Har har!**

**This one was originally supposed to be sillier than Max and Fang's, but I changed it.**

**ENJOY!**

Iggy

"Arrrgh, DANGIT! Why won't you OPEN?" Iggy furiously pounded his locker, causing some small dents to appear on the surface. Nearby students who were walking past gave him odd looks. This was the tenth time he couldn't get his locker open, which was why he was acting like an angry Max. Why is the locker so stubborn, you might ask? Because he's BLIND of course. So it's no use trying to open a locker if you can see the combinations.

Unfortunately, none of the other flock members were here with him at this time, so he couldn't ask them to do it for him.

So he went down to his last resort: breaking in.

He put his ears to the locker and slowly turned the wheel, waiting for the 'click' that meant it was the right number.

It might strike others as odd that a kid was trying to break into his own locker, but two of Chari's cronies thought it was amusing to watch the blind kid struggle. He stalked closer to the fair teen, whose tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on his locker.

"Wha d'you think we should do to him?" The first dude asked. The other bully looked down the hallway.

"No teachers." He took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his pigsty of a backpack and scribbled something onto it. When he held it up to the other guy, the first guy groaned.

"Not again! Don't that get borin'?"

"Nope!" He got some double-sided tape and taped it to a nearby locker. Iggy paid no attention to them, even though they walked right next to him when they put the paper on the locker. "Simple, yet effective!"

The first bully rolled his eyes at the other as they pretended to walk away so that Iggy wouldn't be suspicious. Then they doubled back and sneaked up behind Iggy. Iggy would have heard them coming if he wasn't paying so much attention to his locker, so he was caught by surprise when the bullies pushed him forward. His face smashed into the cold, hard lockers giving him a red mark on his forehead.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled. He whirled around but the first bully grabbed his shirt and constantly banged him against the lockers while the second bully snickered.

"Haha, whatcha gonna do now, **(1)** vanilla?"

The already frustrated Iggy was now furious, even if they did just call him a lame name. Ignoring what Max said about trying to fit in at school, Iggy punched the first boy in the nose, causing it to break and bleed. The first bully yelled in pain as Iggy kicked him to the ground.

The nearby students were used to random fights so they either walked on, only looking back once, or they quickly got out of there so they wouldn't get involved.

The second bully was frozen in place. Since Iggy was blind, he couldn't hear him coming. Right?

**(2)** Iggy turned around, listening for the second bully.

"Where'd you go?" He muttered. He figured the two guys ran away, so he went back to breaking into his locker. He couldn't hear them anyways since students were walking all over the hallway and making a lot of noise.

When Iggy's attention was back on the locker, the second bully made his move. He tapped Iggy's shoulder causing him to spin around.

"What?" he spat.

The dude then shoved Iggy on the sign that was still taped onto the nearby locker. He still had a grip on Iggy's shoulder so Iggy turned around and smashed him into the next locker.

_Oh noes! _ The paper on Iggy's back wasn't on properly and it might fall off. Just to be sure, the bully turned around and, copying Iggy, pushed him into the next locker.

_Oh no you didn't!_ Iggy spat in his head. This bully was making him angrier every minute. He smashed the guy into the next locker. The bully did it back. **(3)** _Smash, push, smash, push..._ you get the idea. Each using the other's momentum, they repeated this until a teacher yanked them apart.

The teacher, seeing Iggy push the guy into the locker last, yelled "What are you doing to him?"

Iggy yanked himself out of the teacher's grasp. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you can attack me like that!" He then pounced on the bully and knocked him senseless.

"Jeff, STOP IT! I'm taking you to the Principal's office!"

Iggy never noticed the sign on his back. If the bully wasn't unconscious, he would have been **(4)** ROTFLOL-ing.

**(1): From "The Angel Experiment". Remember this scene? It was used to describe Iggy and compare him to a vanilla ice cream cone.**

**(2): I sort of took that from "Avatar the Last Airbender" when Aang used his airbending to make no noise while Toph (who's blind) tried to find him by listening.**

**(3): Scene from one of the "Tom and Jerry" episodes. Either Jerry or someone else ate this thing that made them strong and he was following Tom. There was this one part where the strong character broke the door and they kept pushing the door so that one of them was stuck between the wall and the door.**

**(4): Taken from "Eat My Pants", my X-Men Evolution story.**

**This one was alright, I guess. Time for Nudge's turn. For the younger three, I plan to either use the bullies' younger siblings, or just annoying kids.**


	4. Nudge

**sigh Back when I first wrote this story, I had no idea what to do with Nudge. So, this one's kinda random and silly. I'm pretty sure that if Nudge really did what she did in this story to a character in the real series, the poor unsuspecting humans might react just like her victim.**

**Thank you ****NudgexWink ****for reminding me to update, and thank you ****Moe10**** for suggesting dumb 'butt', which is what I used!**

**Here goes!**

**Plus, I forgot the gender of Nudge's teacher, so I'll just make it a female. Sorry peoples!**

Nudge

The teacher was in the middle of going over a math lesson. Nudge was near the back of the classroom and she wasn't paying attention. She wanted to talk so badly but talking in class would get her a detention, and detention would keep her from chatting away with her friends after school. So, she went off into a daydream about cool clothes and pretty shoes. Doodling a pair of her favorite shirt on her sheet off paper, she heard the faint babbling of the teacher as she explained how to use exponents.

"Bla bla bla blah, Tiffany?" the teacher asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you do next, Tiffany?" Nudge was confused and she quickly scanned the board for instructions. Unfortunately, the teacher never wrote down the instructions, but instead tells them how to do it as she wrote the numbers on the board. All of those numbers didn't help. As usual, every student in the classroom had swiveled around in their seats to stare at her.

"I dunno..." she said. Some of the classmates snickered and she felt stupid.

"The answer is four." The teacher said, looking slightly exasperated and tired. "Can you see me after class?" Nudge, fearfully eyeing her teacher, nodded.

The rest of the students turned back to the board, although one of the boys was still smirking at her. She watched as he nudged one of his friends and whispered behind his hand. _They must be talking about me,_ she thought to herself. _I should pay attention._ Sitting up straight, she paid attention for the next five minutes of the class and then the bell rang.

Getting up from her seat, she slowly trudged up to the teacher's desk with her schoolbag.

The teacher studied Nudge for a few seconds while Nudge just smiled sheepishly back.

"Why weren't you paying attention in class?"

Nudge did an embarrassed shrug. "I have a low attention span." She opened her mouth to tell her more but the teacher, sensing danger, held up her hand to stop her.

"This lesson was very important. You know this will be on your exams, right? And I would like only a yes or a no."

"Yes."

"Okay. The next time I find you daydreaming or not paying attention in class, I'll have to give you a detention."

Nudge nodded in response knowing that if she said anything, she would most likely start talking about how she was sooo sorry and how embarrassed she was.

"You can ask one of your friends to help you with the lesson. You can go."

Nudge nodded and hurried for the door. Yanking it open, she saw her blond pony-tailed friend waiting for her. Her friend smiled and walked with her down the hallway towards the next class.

"You knew I was daydreaming right? Because I would usually listen in class but yesterday we went to the mall and I saw all the pretty clothes and I wished we could have them all but we couldn't because Max doesn't want us to spend too much money on clothes but they were so cool and I started daydreaming about if I had them and how they would look on me and-"

Her friend cut her off. "Yeah, I know that," she laughed. "I can help you with the lesson if you'd like."

"Okay! Cool!" They walked a short way talking about random things when someone blocked her way. It was the kid who smirked at her in class. Him and friends. He pretended not to notice he was blocking her way and was talking loudly to his friends.

"That was the easiest lesson today. I can't believe someone doesn't know how to solve two squared. Well, in Tiffany's case I'm not surprised." The dudes snickered and the boy turned around. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Usually, people wouldn't say that about any dumb person, but Nudge knew that everyone else knew that she had been daydreaming. They were just trying to hurt her feelings- which wasn't working.

"Can you please move?"

"Why?"

"I need to go to class."

"Hmm, nyeh." He gave her a mocking smile as a small group of students crowded around them. Nudge's eyebrows were furrowing.

She crossed her arms and put on an annoyed expression on her face. "Why are you even doing this? Did I _do_ anything to you?"

"Eh, I feel like it."

"Well it's annoying."

"Then I'll continue. Easy."

"_Oh noes!_" she replied in a bored tone.

"Nobrainer."

Nudge yawned.

"Dumb'butt'."

By now the students in the crowd were shaking their heads or sighing. The boy is obviously making a big deal out of this. It didn't really matter because it was just this one mistake, yet he kept exaggerating about her failure to answer. Nudge's friend spoke up.

"Come on, it's getting old."

"I didn't ask _you_ to say anything." he retorted going up in her face. She pulled her face away from him and Nudge angrily stepped up to him.

"Don't talk to my friend that way!" she said pointing her finger up to his face.

"I can do whatever I want!" He stood on his toes trying to look taller but only succeeded in looking wimpier since Nudge was several centimeters taller than him.

"Aww," Nudge teased, "Little midget bully trying to look big? That is sooo cute!" She clasped her hands together in mischief and put her face close to his. "Well, _little boy,_ I have a little present for yoooouuuu!"

Smiling, she took in a big deep breath and started yelling at warp speed. She knew no one liked it when she chatters constantly like this, which is why she did it to this poor little boy.

"Stop! My eeeeaaarrrsss!" he shrieked, clutching his ears to try to block the noise. Nudge kept on blabbering, this time talking right into his ear.

"BLABLABLA HAIR! BLABLABLA SHOPPING! BLABLABLA CLOTHES! BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA..." and so on. She kept yelling until the boy was writhing on the floor along with the other children who were crowded around them.

She finally stopped when the boy was curled up in a ball on the floor and muttering to himself. She bent down and whispered in his ear: "Sucks for you, loser."

He glared up at her and then grabbed her leg, yanking it so that she fell to the ground. She gasped in surprise as he twisted around so he could twist her leg.

"I'll show you who's loser!"

Nudge turned with him and kicked him in the face with her other foot, causing him to grunt in pain and loosen his grip. Quickly, she pulled her foot out of his grasp and jumped to her feet. When the boy quickly stood up she threw another kick, this time making him fly into the nearby lockers. The crowd cheered while he called her a disgusting swear word and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Nudge's friend whooped.

Nudge gave her friend a large grin while the boy's friends ran over to help him up.

"My goodness! What's all this?" A teacher was standing just a few feet away from the students. She gaped at the boy on the ground. "Who did this?"

To Nudge's surprise and outrage, the other students in the crowd pointed to her.

"Tiffany-Krystal, get over here!" Nudge nervously walked over to her. "Tell me what happened."

As the teacher led her to the Principal's office, Nudge opened her mouth to tell her exactly what happened in full, long detail.

**A/N: Whew, that took longer than I thought. It took a while to think of another way to do this chapter because my first draft was childish. On to Gazzy!**


	5. The Gasman

**Now I know that in the last chapter, I **_**might**_** have messed up Nudge's personality a bit. Or maybe not. Dunno, please tell me if I did! I want to be a better writer and I need peer editing. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just saying.**

**This story was originally 178 words long. I feel accomplished at how I lengthened it up. Teehee! :3**

**Here's Gazzy's!**

**:**

The Gasman

:

It was break-time and all the little kids gleefully ran out into the playground. The kids stampeded to the swings and the unlucky ones who didn't get there first went to play on the slides and the monkey-bars. Gazzy wasn't one of them. Instead, he sat in the sand and started to gather rocks again. Every once and a while, a kid would run past, accidentally kicking sand in his hair but he didn't care. He was still calming down from his recent fury.

He kept an eye out for the jerk from before as he collected the rocks. It didn't look like the jerk was anywhere near here for now, and Gazzy was relieved. He knew that sooner or later the kid would pop up and mess with him, ever since that incident with the stupid kid who thought he could fly. If he does show up then Gazzy will quickly move to another part of the playground so that he won't lose his temper again.

Ever since that day, the kid wouldn't stop tormenting him. Earlier today, the same boy had smacked all of Gasser's schoolbooks out of his hands and onto the floor. Laughing with his friends, he walked away while Gazzy angrily picked up his books that now had newly bent pages. Then just now the boy tripped Gazzy on the way to the playground and laughed as Gazzy fell onto the hard ground. Gazzy had lifted himself to his feet, noticing there was a cut on his knee from scraping the ground, and angrily walked away. The kid is the reason why he was in a bad mood right now.

Gazzy thought of many ways for revenge. He imagined himself tripping the kid and making him fall into a pit of burning acid, laughing manically while the boy screamed "Nooooo!" He also imagined the kid being introduced to a ticked off Max and him laughing manically along with Max as she beat the kid to a pulp. Such thoughts made Gazzy put on a goofy grin and laugh while other kids nearby thought he was going mad.

"Teeheehee!" he snickered into his hand. He was lost in such pleasant thoughts that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him. He was still enjoying himself until sand got kicked into the back of his head.

He blinked and shook sand out of his hair. He looked around just to see if it was just from another person who did it on accident. He was pretty sure no one did it on accident, but hey, it's good to hope.

Of course he was wrong. Just as he expected, it was the jerk from before.

**(1)** "Problem, Zelphie?" he asked, giving him a troll face grin. Gazzy remembered Max telling him not to give in to bullies like him. So, he ignored him and went back to his collection of rocks.

The bully kicked sand right into Gazzy's face this time. Angrily blinking sand out of his eyes, he warned the bully. "You don't wanna do this."

"Uhuh, what're you gonna do about it?" The kid answered back, kicking even more sand into Gazzy's face. Gazzy trembled in anger as he wiped sand out of his eyes yet again.

**(1)** "You mad, Zelphie?" Gazzy slowly lifted his head.

"You bet I am." And he picked up a rock and threw it at the boy as hard as he could.

"Wha- hey!" the boy put his hands up to protect himself. Gazzy grabbed fistfulls of rocks that he collected and, grinning savagely, threw them at the bully.

"Cut it out!"

"Jerk!" he yelled as he threw his last rock. The bully backed away, surprised, but then advanced when he saw that Gazzy was out of rocks.

"You think that's gonna hurt me?" he growled threatingly.

"No, but I know this will!" Gazzy launched at the kid, tackling him to the ground. Then he started to jump on him. Gazzy was light, so he didn't crush internal organs. It still hurt the boy though.

"Owww! Stop it!" the boy cried out as Gazzy still jumped on him.

"Oho! You didn't stop when I told you, why should I?" Gazzy laughed.

One of the teachers watching over the playground had to come over and pull Gazzy off the boy.

"Zelpher! Why are you jumping on him?"

"He kicked sand at me _three times_!"

"No I didn't!" the boy yelled at Gazzy.

"Hmm?" Gazzy said pointing to the sand on his clothes. The teacher shot a confused look at him.

"_Hmm_?" he pulled at his hair shaking the sand out.

"Well-"

"_**HMMM?**_**"** he angrily jabbed his finger sharply at his eyes, which still had sand in them.

"Could it be that someone accidentally kicked sand on you?"

"No! How can someone accidentally kick sand on me if there's no one else here but me and _him_?" Gazzy furiously pointed his finger at the other boy. The kid put an innocent face on.

The teacher hesitated for a moment.

"Both of you come with me." She said sharply to the two boys. Gazzy shot the other boy a triumphant grin and stuck out his tongue. "I want to hear the full story, _now_."

The boy shot Gazzy a hateful glare. Gazzy would gladly take any punishment as long as the other boy got punished too.

**:**

**A/N: I ignored Gazzy's gaseous arts for a reason, just so you know.**

**(1): Internet meme, troll face. There were comics that my sibling showed me. I just had to use it!**


	6. Angel

**This chapter was written when I liked Angel. Now I hate her guts. *Sigh* Oh well. Maybe she turns back to good in "Angel"? (I didn't read the book yet.) Please, if you know, DON'T TELL ME! I hate spoilers. -/****/****/-**

**:**

Angel

:

"Alright, students, we're gonna be playing soccer today! Boys against girls! Get in your groups!" The P.E. coach said to the group of small first graders. The class was outside on the field today. Angel excitedly bobbed up and down on her feet. She had never played soccer before and she was eager to learn how.

The eager students got into their separate groups and impatiently listened to the coach's instructions.

Because of Angel's superb hearing, she was able to make out what one of her classmates said to his friends.

"Pshht! Those sissies won't stand a chance." The boy smirked at his friends and they snickered. Angel's eyebrows furrowed and she glared ahead, listening to the coach. What chauvinism! She'll show him that not all girls are whiny weaklings that aren't good at anything.

After the coach finished, the children went to their positions. The boy was placed in front of the goal and Angel was with most of the other girls on the field. The other boys on the field had on faces that were clearly saying "We're gonna win," or "This'll be too easy".

The coach blew his whistle and the game began. The children on the field raced towards the ball in the middle of the field but Angel got there first 'cause, you know, she's fast. Anyways, she kicked the ball out of the boys' way and passed it to one of her teammates. The girls team raced towards the boys goal and passed the ball to one another.

"Come on," Angel yelled as they ran. "Let's show them we're not sissies!" The girls gave out war cries and plowed through the boys trying to block them, kicking the ball through the boys' legs. Sure the boys were faster, but the girls had brains.

"What are you doing?" the boy goalie yelled at his teammates. "They're just girls! Take them out!" The boys ran towards the girl currently with the ball. She stopped and kicked the ball to the nearest open girl. The girls passed the ball from one player to the next, using confusing patterns to make the boys confused. They were doing well until the boys blocked all the open spaces and surrounded the girl with the ball. Angel waved her arms, motioning her to kick the ball over the boys to her. With a yell, the girl kicked the ball as high and far as she can. The ball reached Angel and she quickly ran to the goal. She stopped when the boys surrounded her like how they did to the other girl. They ran towards her, but the goalie stopped them.

"Wait! Let the girl shoot." The kid smugly crossed his arms over his chest, not even bothering to guard the goal. Angel had her foot on the ball and glared at him. Even though she was angry at him, she was still unsure if it would be worth it to smash the ball into his gut.

"Just miss already! We haven't got all day." The boy smirked.

Oh yes, Angel will definitely teach him a lesson. Taking a few steps back, she ran at the ball with half-speed and kicked the ball at him. No, she didn't try to kick it past him, she wanted it to hit him, and let him actually experience how it feels like to be humiliated by a 'sissy little girl'.

Of course, humans are eggshells, as Max once said, so Angel wasn't surprised when the ball hit him so hard that he flew into the net. He landed very hard on his back and blinked in disbelief before bursting into tears.

"Ooowww! My back!" The P.E. coach had to carry the boy to the nurse's office while the girls cheered. Angel smiled innocently at the flabbergasted boys.

"Who's sissy now?" She blinked her big eyes at them and they wondered how she could possibly have so much strength.

When the coach came back, he walked over to Angel and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll have to come with me to the Principal's office," he said. "Even though I think he deserved it after I heard him telling you girls off," he added under his breath smiling at her. "Unfortunately, the rules say that if any student hurts another then they're supposed to be taken to the Principal's office."

"Okay." Angel waved a cheerful goodbye to her friends and walked off the field with the coach.

"So I was thinking about letting you join the soccer team when you're older..."

**:**

**A/N: Cool! I practically tripled the length of my Rough Draft of this chapter!**


	7. In the Principal's Office

**The last chapter!**

**:**

In the Principal's Office

:

Max stood outside the Principal's office with Fang. They were both leaning against the wall.

"Hey F-Nick," Max said. Fang turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. "Do you think the others got in trouble too?"

Fang raised a questioning eyebrow.

"After I fought with that Chari girl, a teacher came. When I was going away, I overheard Chari telling her henchmen to look for my siblings. I'm guessing that's why you're here?"

"Yep," Fang said with a sigh. Max gave a smirk and looked down. "What? Enjoyed your little fight?"

Max nodded happily. Sure she enjoyed beating Chari up, but she was still too easy. "It was too quick though. Anyways, she won't bother us again."

Just then, two teachers arrived with Nudge and Angel.

"Hi Max!" Angel gave Max one of her angelic smiles and held her hand.

"Max, Nick! You're here too? Oh my gosh, were you in a fight too? So was I! This kid was being annoying and all and then he said some stuff and I said stuff back and then did this thing and then I did something and-" Nudge was interrupted with a loud _shhhh!_ A nearby teacher had her finger to her lips. Nudge gave her an apologetic smile and went silent.

Max, who was rubbing her ears, looked up when she heard someone else coming.

"Hey, looks like Jeff and Zelpher's joining us. No surprise there." She smiled and folded her arms as the two boys came over.

"Sorry Max," Gazzy said. "This one jerk kicked sand in my face and I couldn't control myself-" He blinked confusedly. "What are all of you guys doing here?"

"Let's just say we're all in the same club."

"You guys got into a fight too?" Iggy said with a big smile. Gazzy had on a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, but what about us toeing the line, huh?" He whispered softly. "You said we were going to answer to you, but you seemed to have crossed the line yourself..."

Max glared at the Gasman as he smiled evilly.

"Well I had a reason-!"

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite now!" Iggy whispered evilly in Max's ear, similar to Gazzy. Max struggled to find words, which was unlike herself, while Gazzy and Iggy snickered behind their hands.

"The headmaster is ready to see you now." The flock went silent and looked at the assistant who was holding the door open. Sighing, the kids filed through the door.

Let the scolding begin.

:

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN? CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE?"

Even though the headhunter was yelling himself hoarse at them, the flock found some entertainment out of this.

"Hey Iggs," Gazzy murmured to Iggy who was standing on his right side.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder how long it'll take 'till he gets a heart attack."

Iggy smiled deviously. "Wanna find out?" he murmured back. He felt a painful stomp on his right foot and inhaled sharply.

"What's that for, Max?" Iggy said, irritated.

"No more trouble! Just pretend to listen." she hissed before jerking her head at the Principal. Iggy and Gazzy faced the headhunter and pretended to pay attention. Their small conversation went by unnoticed because the Principal was busy hollering at them.

"IF I HAD MY WAY I WOULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN THE GUTTERS AND YOU WOULD ROT AND WASTE AWAY LIKE THE FILTHY VERMIN YOU ARE!" The flock tried not to wince as spittle flew at their faces.

"Oooh, nice one," Max couldn't help saying as she wiped her face with her sleeve. She smirked at the Principal. "Never been told _that_ before. Lucky you!"

The headhunter silently fumed for a few seconds.

"I AM CALLING YOUR GUARDIAN!" he bellowed, spraying them with even more spit. Iggy and Gazzy smirked at Max as the Principal grabbed the phone and furiously dialed Anne's number. When Anne answered, he spoke as calmly as he could.

"You're children have been in fights with other students!" he angrily said into the phone.

"What? Who?" The flock heard Anne ask through the phone.

"All of them!"

:

After school, the flock took the usual walk home. The headhunter had given them all an ISS but they weren't concerned about it at all. Actually, they entertained themselves about it by discussing what they did.

"Well," Max said, "There was this girl named Chari who thought she was strong enough to challenge me. She messed with the wrong person." She looked up in thought. "I remember J.J. telling me about her before but I never really paid her any mind." She looked at the other flock members. "So what exactly did you guys do?"

The kids looked at Fang.

"I beat up this fat kid." He said with a straight face.

"Really? How fat?" Gazzy asked. Fang thought for a few seconds.

"By his weight, 200 pounds fat."

"Why'd he want to beat you up?" Iggy asked. Fang shrugged in reply. "Well, I busted one kid's nose and knocked the other one senseless. I guess they thought it'd be entertaining to catch a blind kid by surprise and bang me against a locker." He sighed. "If only I had my stink bomb..."

"It's a good thing you didn't!" Max said before rolling her eyes. "Nudge, I know you're itching to tell us what you did. What is it?" A twitching Nudge excitedly opened her mouth.

"I made someone's ears bleed! Well not really, but this kid was being annoying because I wasn't paying attention in class and I got a math question wrong which was a really easy question but yeah, and he teased me a lot and it got sooo annoying so I knew that they already knew that I like to talk so I talked nonstop and he was all twitching and yeah and stuff, and then he swore and tried to attack me but I kicked him and knocked him out and then a teacher came and I got sent to the Principal's office!" Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Angel said. Max thought it made sense.

"What a surprise," Gazzy murmured.

"Oh yeah? What did you do then?" Nudge turned on Gazzy.

"I threw my valuable rock collection at this jerk on the playground."

"La-ame!" Nudge drawled.

"Then I jumped on him-" Nudge yawned widely. "It's not lame, it hurt him bad!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"No it isn't! You should have released one of your gassy explosions." Nudge reminded him.

"I didn't feel the time was right yet." Gazzy said with a mischievous smile.

"Gazzy, what are you planning to do?" Max said with a warning tone in her voice. Gazzy just grinned up at the sky and said nothing. Max looked at Fang and Iggy who were ahead of her, softly talking to each other. It was then that she noticed something on Iggy's back.

"Uhh... Iggy?" Max said. Iggy turned around. "Why do you have a 'kick me' sign on your back?"

"Again?" Iggy yelled furiously. He ripped off the sign and crumpled it in his fist. "Where's the nearest trash can?"

"To your left."

Iggy threw the paper into the garbage can with perfect aim. While Iggy fumed, Fang put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"Change of subject!" Gazzy yelled. "No one asked what Angel did!"

"I kicked a soccer ball into a boy's gut. He was being a chauvinist jerk. Even the P.E. teacher loved it." Angel finished her sentence with an adorable smile.

"Nice." Max gave her a thumbs up. "Show them boys who's boss!" She then turned serious. "Ok guys, I'm gonna let you off on this one." The other kids, besides Fang, cheered. "_Only_ because-"

"You cracked too?" Iggy smirked at her. Max gave him a glare, which had no effect on him.

"_No_," Max said. "Anyways, from now on, you guys _need_ to be careful. Don't go fighting someone because they picked on you."

"Yes _ma'm_," Fang said.

"_She didn't say why,_" Gazzy snickered to Iggy.

The other kids agreed.

And they kept talking until they reached Anne's house, forgetting about ISS for now.

:

THE END

**:**

**The end. There's a sequel to this that I already finished.**


	8. Extra Chapter: In ISS

**Summary: The flock is in ISS, so they decided to play with the rude, mean, and definitely not worthy to be a teacher, teacher watching over them. Sequel to "Bullies In School".**

**Since I've never been in ISS before, I was unsure if I should write this. Oh well. If it's nothing like ISS then I'm sorry. :/**

**:**

_Max's POV_

:

So there we were in ISS. We had to sit in a dull, gray room with other trouble makers and do our class work while the hotheaded teacher checked test papers. I could tell he was hotheaded because of how he greeted us. When we first walked in he yelled at us to sit in the back and not to talk. Then he slammed a meter stick on his desk and mumbled about how he hated his job and doesn't deserve to look after "stupid useless kids".

I would have been annoyed but at least some of the other bullies were here too. I didn't even know Clari got ISS too until we stepped inside the room. I'm guessing someone told another teacher as witness and Clari got caught. Her gang was also there, oh goodie! Gazzy also pointed out the one who messed with him on the playground and I did a good job 'accidentally' tripping over his chair with so much force that he flew out of the chair and fell hard on the floor. When we were settled at the back of the room, we had a good time shooting triumphant looks at them while they glowered at us.

I yawned and looked around the room, searching for something to do. I didn't feel like doing work so I certainly wasn't going to do it. I could see that my "siblings" were either pretending to do our work or not doing it at all. Our current place at the back prevented the teacher from seeing us anyway.

Iggy was lounging in his desk, snoring quietly. Fang was one of the few of us pretending to do his work, looking at his papers and twirling his pencil between his fingers as if thinking about an answer. Nudge was twitching in her desk, itching to talk. Thankfully, she kept her mouth shut and wrote nonsense on her paper. Gazzy was looking straight ahead with a smug expression on his face and his head on his hand. Angel was pretending to do her work, but was actually doodling. A few more minutes ticked by.

I found a pencil in my backpack and drew a tic-tac-toe board on Fang's desk. After playing a few games with him, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gazzy wiggling his eyebrows and giving me his 'I'm going to explode!' face.

"You can't explode now," I whispered. "You'll get in trouble!"

"But I can't hold it any longer." He whispered back.

Oh darn.

"I've been waiting two days for this to happen!" He chuckled softly. "This is gonna be awesome!" He turned in his seat so that his backside was facing towards the kid who bullied him on the playground and the ones who messed with us and got caught. "And this one's for you, jerks!"

Well, they're in for a surprise. I motioned the rest of the flock to quickly get under the desk. I had to softly punch Iggy awake and tell him what happened. We all dove under our desks except for Gazzy because he released his "winds".

_!_

The teacher jumped about a mile in the air, as well as the other ISS students. Immediately the class had a highly putrid odor enter their noses and they gagged, clutching their throats and trying to breathe. Fang and Iggy gave Gazzy high fives.

"I'm dying," The one who bullied Gazzy coughed. "I think I'm gonna puke!"

"What the $%& is this?" **1)**Clari gasped as she fell on her knees. "Nothing's ever brought me down!"

I cleared my throat and raised my hand, the other covering my nose. Fortunately, she saw me and sent me a death glare. I gave her an innocent smile.

The teacher brought out a fan and turned it on. Opening the door while covering his nose, he waited until the smell went out the door and caused people in the hallway to faint. The bullies raced out of the room and ran for the bathrooms. Eeew, you could hear the retching from here!

Once the smell was gone, we got out from under our desks and sat down as if nothing had happened. The teacher slammed the door and turned to the Gasman.

"Didn't I say I wanted it quiet in here?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry," Gazzy said with no sorrow in his tone. "But I couldn't control myself."

"Well I think an OSS is in order." He smirked at Gazzy's astonished expression. "Oh I'm sorry," he said mocking Gazzy. "But I couldn't control myself."

I was also astonished. "That's uncalled for!" I yelled. "He couldn't hold it in."

"Be quiet, blondie!" The teacher said sharply as the other kids stumbled back into the room. Sheesh, what is with everyone calling my 'blondie' today? My hair is mostly brown!

"Are you color blind? My hair isn't blonde!" I yelled, slamming my hands on my desk and was halfway out of my seat. "It's brown! _ Brown!_ Go see a doctor and have your eyes checked!"

The teacher slowly stood up from his chair and walked to my desk with his ruler. He slammed it on my desk, centimeters away from my hand.

"I will call you whatever I want, whenever I want." he paused staring angrily into my face. "Sit down!" he snapped. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. But yet, playing with him will be fun. Hehehe...

"And what if I don't?" I asked politely.

"You will do what I tell you to!"

"What if I don't want to?" I asked again. I innocently twirled a finger through my hair. I could see a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Sit down and be quiet!" So of course I stood up.

"Are you related to the principal by any chance?" I tried not to laugh at his expression.

"One more word, and it's OSS for you!" he threatened. Ya know, it might as well have been worth it to see the look on his ugly face. Gazzy apparently didn't think so.

"That's not fair!" Gazzy said before I could talk. "She was only defending me!"

The teacher snapped his head toward Gazzy. "No one asked for you to speak!"

"'Tis a free country. I can speak whenever I want!" Gazzy sniffed.

"Well, 'tis not a free classroom. You are to bow down and obey those who are higher than you!" he retorted back, standing up to his full height.

"Then start bowing down, 'cause you're definitely not higher!" Darn right! Go Gazzer!

"This coming from a little maggot like you? Bah!" he scoffed, which ruined my silent cheer for Gazzy. Just as I was about to give him a good kick, Angel walked up to him.

"You can't talk to my brother that way," she said, her voice deadly calm.

"I just did! Ha!" Okaaay, first he was just annoying and frustrating, now he's getting a _little_ immature. "What's a little squirt like you going to do about it? You're forgetting who's in charge."

Angel's eyebrow was twitching, which wasn't a good sign. _Max,_ she said in my head, _can I kill him?_

_It would be entertaining, but sadly, you can't._ I answered back. _It'd be crazy to have a juvenile delinquent in the first grade._ _Maybe later when we get out of this place_. Wait, didn't that happen before once on the news?

Wait, you actually thought we were _planning_ to kill someone? Are you out of your minds? Have you even read the first book? I hated the fact that I killed Ari, one of my _enemies_. Why would I think of killing a mere human? This was just us saying that we'll beat the poo out of him if we get the chance without seriously injuring him.

"Isn't that a bit immature for a teacher like you to say?" Nudge butted in. "She's only defending her brother who defended Max who defended him for just a little thing as passing a freakishly large amount of gas in a quiet room, which was quite extraordinary you gotta admit and you say such a childish thing as 'I just did, ha!' and-"

"Do you want OSS too, Krystal?" the teacher said pleasantly.

"No, but-"

"Then I think you should shut up!" he yelled in her face spraying spit.

"Eeeww! You spit on meeee!" Nudge wined wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Yep, just like the principal." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"It's un-cool to punish people for defending others!" Iggy said. He paused for a second. "Or spitting on them."

"Shut up, _blind one!_ Besides, how can you even know what's going on?"

"It's called _ears_, and in your case, _smell_. Try some mouthwash, it'll save lives." Nudge quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"I think you killed my nose." She complained, poking her nose.

"And why should I care?"

"Oh my gosh, what kind of teacher are you? Okay, so I was teasing you about the whole 'killing my nose' thing but shouldn't teachers care if their students are hurt in any way even if they're just playing?"

"Shut up!" the teacher screamed in her face once again spraying her with spit. Nudge gave out a disgusted 'Aaawwaaagh!' and quickly wiped her face again.

"Why don't you shut up?" The voice from behind him made him jump. Of course, Fang was always the stealthiest of the flock. The teacher spun around to see Fang's impassive face staring down at him. Yes, I mean down. That teacher was short.

Fang crossed his arms. Apparently the teacher wasn't afraid of him- yet.

"Oh- oooh! Why don't _you_ shut up, _emo one!_ Why don't you go die in a corner!"

Fang's eyes flared angrily and the flock gasped. One rule of the flock: 1) Don't EVER call Fang emo. You'll likely end up dead.

In a way, the teacher was lucky. The flock and I knew from Fang's expression that he was trying really hard to restrain himself from beating the stuffing out of the teacher.

"Don't be such a **2)**(insert swear word of your choice here)" Fang said coolly. The teacher started screaming at Fang and scolding him for swearing at a teacher. Well he asked for it, the teacher I mean.

Gazzy was whispering to Nudge and Angel about something and then went to Iggy. Iggy snickered and I raised an eyebrow at them. Gazzy went over to me.

"I found a way to get him _really_ angry," he snickered. He whispered the plan into my ear. Hmm... Simple, yet effective. I congratulate you, dear Gazzer! Maybe I'll join if it looks fun.

The teacher was still yelling at Fang but after a few more seconds, Fang turned around and walked back to his seat.

"You have no right to ignore me, _little boy_!" he fumed. Fang payed no attention but instead listened to what Gazzy was whispering in his ear.

"Says the one who's shorter," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I smirked as steam practically blew from his ears.

"Now listen here-" he began.

"Splurg!" Gazzy and Iggy cried.

"Wha-"

"Splurg!" Angel and Nudge joined Iggy and Gazzy. Eh, I might as well join in.

"Be qui-"

"SPLURG!" We all chanted, except Fang. Well lookee here! Mr. Cool trying to be all 'cool' on us!

"C'mon Fang!" I nudged him with my elbow. "Join us before I kill you!"

"You will be-" ISS dude began.

"SPLUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" The whole flock and I yelled at the top of our lungs. Well, Fang just did a small 'Splurg. Whatever that is.' Oh well, at least he joined us. We started to laugh and point our fingers at the teacher. Hey, we were acting immature, but who cares! As long as it made him mad, we were cool with that. Bonus: His face was purple, his veins were throbbing, and he looked like he was going to explode. His face was priceless!

"THAT'S IT! OSS!" he shrieked.

"Yay!" We cheered. "No school!" ISS dude had enough.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! NOOOOW!"

"Woo-hoo!" Gazzy screamed as we burst through the doors. Well, Fang just walked out calmly as if nothing happened. You know what? Just pretend that if I say all of us did something that Fang normally wouldn't do, then Fang's being all calm, cool, and collected with it.

"That was awesome!" Iggy yelled and we all slapped each other high-fives.

"Break time, early release from ISS!" Nudge clapped her hands. "We must be awesome!"

"I'm looking forward to our break from school!" I said, not possibly caring less if this affected my grades or whatever. I don't care about all that junk.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Angel chirped up as we walked out of the school building, going to Anne's house to tell her the wonderful news. Happy, happy, happy!

**:**

**A/N: The end. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**1) I've always thought Clari looked like how I think Clarisse from the Percy Jackson series looked like ever since I read that one sentence about her in book two.**

**2) Of course taken from one of my favorite Fang quotes.**

**On to the next story!  
><strong>


End file.
